A Failed Proposal
by pharaoh-90
Summary: Hiashi is all set to finalize the marriage he arranged for his daughter. Too bad he didn't think to ask what anyone else thought about it.


"Come in."

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade just glared at the man who had just entered her office. "What do you want?" she spat out, still glaring at him.

"I am here, of course, to finalize my daughter's marriage arrangements."

It was then that she noticed that Hiashi wasn't alone, and that he had, in fact, brought his eldest daughter with him. As soon as she noticed that Hinata was present, it became immediately apparent that he girl was not happy, as she could see the girl's eyes were red and her cheeks still bore tear streaks.

"I see. Before we can do that though, I must ask you to wait for a minute. There is another party who should be present before this is finalized. Nezumi," she called out, turning to one of the hidden ANBU in her office, "It's time. I need you to go get the person we were talking about earlier."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nezumi arrived at the lodgings of the person in question. He knocked on the door, and it was opened almost immediately.

"Nara-san? I need to speak to-"

"Yeah, I know why you're here. I take it that it's time then?"

"Hai."

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru then turned to the owner of the premises, "Time to go. You sure you're ready for this?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore does it? I'm going to do this, ready or not, regardless of the consequences. What that bastard is trying to do is wrong."

"Just be careful, alright? I'd never hear the end of it if something happened to you."

"Ahh. If something should happen though, watch over my place, would you?"

Shikamaru just nodded, and after the smoke of a shunshin cleared, he was alone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade and Hiashi spent the whole time they were waiting on Nezumi glaring at each other. Not a word was spoken between them for the better part of fifteen minutes, the only sound being their breathing.

When Nezumi finally knocked on the door, the Hokage bade him and his companion enter right away.

"I have returned with the requested person, Hokage-sama."

"Hiya baa-chan," Naruto called out upon entering. To any outsider it would have been his normal greeting, but the Hokage could see that he was not happy with the situation any more than she was. She could see it in the tightness of his jaw, and the fact that his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"What is _he_ doing here? There is no possible way that he could have anything to do with these proceedings."

"We'll get to that. You said you were here to finalize the arranged marriage between Hyuuga Hinata and Rakuda Kaba?"

"That is why I am here, yes." Hiashi replied, completely ignoring his daughter in the process.

"Just checking, because we have a slight problem with that. The problem being that there is no one of the name Hyuuga Hinata registered within this village."

"What?" Hiashi yelled, as he reached behind him, grabbing for his daughter. "She's right here!" he continued, as he thrust her at Tsunade's desk.

Being in the state she was, he caught her completely off guard, and she was unable to maintain her balance as she bounced off the aged oak of the desk, letting out a painful yelp in the process.

Naruto, however, was expecting something of the sort to happen, and sprung forward to catch the girl before she could hit the floor. He then pulled her over to the side of the room, all the while being completely ignored by the raging Hiashi.

"I can see that Hinata is here. That is not in question. I do not, however, see a _Hyuuga _Hinata."

"What does that mean? Of course she's a Hyuuga. She has been one her entire life. How _dare_ you insinuate otherwise!" Hiashi bellowed back.

"Hyuuga Hiashi!" Tsunade yelled as she stood from behind her desk, finally silencing the irate man before it. "You seem to forget that I AM THE HOKAGE! This is MY village, and I can insinuate whatever the hell I want!" Hiashi made to interrupt, but he was cut off. "I did not give you permission to speak yet!" Tsunade yelled as she picked up the folder containing Hiashi's marriage proposal for his daughter. "This is invalid, as there is no Hyuuga Hinata in this village." She then threw the folder at Hiashi, and pointed to the door. "Get out of my office, before I have you arrested for insubordination."

If glares could kill, Hiashi would have had to be arrested for treason and murder for the glare he was leveling at his village leader right then. He turned to the door, calling out for his daughter, "Come, Hinata. We are obviously not wanted here."

"No."

"Excuse me?" he spat, turning towards the voice.

"I said no."

"You have no right to tell me what to do with my own child. Now let go of her so that we can leave."

"I understand that I have no right to tell you what to do with your daughter. Hinata however is no longer your daughter," Naruto countered, glaring at Hiashi.

Hiashi rounded on the Hokage. "What is the meaning of this? Of course she's my daughter."

Tsunade had to stifle a grin as she pulled a form out of her desk. "Naruto is right. As of this morning Hinata is no longer your daughter," she told the irate Hyuuga. "This Declaration of Emancipation is proof of that."

Hiashi ripped the form from the Hokage's hands, read it quickly, and tossed it aside. "Fine. She may no longer be my daughter, but she is still of my clan." He then turned to the girl in Naruto's arms, "As your clan head I command you to return to the compound with me immediately, where you will have the caged bird seal applied."

Hinata just turned her face into Naruto's chest as she continued to sob. Naruto, however, just smirked at Hiashi. "You're wrong again. Hinata is no longer of your clan either."

By now Hiashi's normally pale face was almost purple with anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY _BOY_!"

"I said that she is no longer of your clan either."

"That is not possible. I have signed no such agreements releasing her from her duties in the clan."

"It does not matter Hiashi," the Hokage added. "Hinata requested and was granted asylum of another clan. I approved the procedure."

"And what clan has taken in this failure?"

"Namikaze."

Hiashi actually started laughing at that revelation. "You must be insane. There hasn't been a Namikaze clan in almost seventeen years. A dead clan cannot grant asylum."

"That is true. A dead clan cannot grant asylum. However, the Namikaze clan is not as dead as you seem to think."

"Oh? You found some relative of the Fourth and conned them into this?"

"No conning was required. They came to me about this."

"And who exactly did you manage to dig up?"

"That would be me," Naruto broke in, having lowered Hinata onto a nearby chair. "Minato Namikaze is my father."

That just made Hiashi start laughing again. "There is no way that the demon brat is the child of the Fourth. It is not possible."

"It has already been confirmed. Naruto is the son of Minato. There is no disputing that."

"Minato was never in any kind of relationship. There is no way that he managed to spawn this abomination."

"It's because of people like you that he never mentioned his relationship with Kushina."

"Oh? That two-bit whore fro-"

Hiashi was cut off as Naruto's fist slammed into the side of Hiashi's face, sending him flying into the wall.

"You can insult me all you want, but if you call my mother a whore again I _will_ kill you," Naruto growled out at the fallen clan head.

"That is not possible. I am leagues ahead of you. I am the head of the Hyuuga clan. I will not be beaten by an upstart brat such as you."

"Naruto! That was completely uncalled for!" the Hokage yelled as Hiashi got back to his feet. "Both of you get out of my office and don't come back until you have calmed down.

Hiashi just glared at Naruto, who had just formed a kage bunshin. The clone walked over to Hinata, whispered something in her ear, and they both vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I demand to know where you have taken her."

Naruto leveled his harshest glare at the clan head, spiking his ki high enough to make him sweat.

"Over my dead body. That is a promise. Come after her even once while she is under my protection and I _will_ kill you."

"Naruto that is enough! Give me your forehead protector you have just earned yourself a one-month suspension!"

Naruto turned his glare on the Hokage, but dropped the killing intent. Tsunade watched with mixed emotions as Naruto removed the cloth around his head. His icy gaze never left hers even as he slammed his leaf down on her desk hard enough to leave an imprint of it in the aged wood.

"Fine," he said, as he stalked towards the door, "I hope you're proud of yourself, _Hokage-sama_."

He then left the office, slamming the door behind him so hard that it actually fell off the hinges. When it hit the floor, Tsunade just winced further. Naruto had _never_ called her Hokage-sama before, he had never stormed out of her office like that, and he had certainly never spoke to her in that tone of voice.

She had known, even as she was saying it, that it would take Naruto a very long time to forgive her for what she had just done.

It was then that she remembered that Hiashi was still in her office. "You have three seconds to get out of my office or _I_ am going to kill you." to further her point, besides the murderous glare she was giving him, she picked up the solid granite paperweight on her desk and crumbled it into dust.

"One."

"Two."

By the time she had finished 'two' the smoke had dissipated from his shunshin. Tsunade just sighed, slumped down into her chair, and reached for the nearest bottle of sake.

"I'm too old for this shit."

**AN: just something random i came up with, and decided to post because i've found myself not having enough naru/hina in the things i've published already.**

**AN2: im trying to work on my ability to write angry people, especially naruto. what do you think?**


End file.
